Sueños perpetuos
by Xilas
Summary: Un sueño perpetuo, puede ser bueno o malo, depende de quien tenga el control del sueño. ¿Hata que punto puede una persona cometer un error sin saberlo? Gin no se da cuenta de ello, pero su hijo sí.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas¡, esta historia la habia colgado antes, pero no la termine, ahora tengo muchos mas capitulos y prometo acabarla ^^, los personajes de la historia( a excepcion de Silver ^^ ) no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo, y pertenecen al anime de Bleach, no se exactamente como catalogarla, si de accion, horror, muy gore en algunas partes... ni tampoco de personajes porque es inventado, pero de todos modos me gustaria que la leyerais para saber que os parece. Esta es mi primera historia, haber como sale ^^

Por favor, los reviews ayudan mucho para inspirarme y seguir con esto, y asi de paso puedo saber lo que os gusta y lo que no. que disfruteisss ^^

(sonidos del agua de un rio correr...mama pensando continuamente en un hombre parecido a mi...una mujer grita de dolor...una niña me mira pensando que soy mono, y otro me mira pensando que doy miedo...Shasa esta cansada...una mujer piensa que tiene que hablar seriamente con su marido... una niña piensa en como declararse al chico que quiere...)

Todos los dias tengo la misma rutina, todos los dias me meto en la mente de los demas para saber sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, sus vidas... conociendoles yo mejor que ellos a si mismos.

Me encontraba sentado al borde del rio, con mis libros de la academia apilados a un lado y Shasa enrollada en mi cuello dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro y durmiendo tranquilamente como corria el agua del rio ante mis ojos durante horas hasta hasta que se hizo de noche. No tenia ganas ninguna de volver a mi casa, mi vida era una mierda cuando volvia, pero intentaba ser lo mas positivo posible, la vida si te esfuerzas te sonrrie ¿no?.

Llegue a mi casa sin llamar a la puerta o sin avisar de que habia llegado, no merecia la pena hacerlo porque no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta sonora, pero de la mente de mi madre brotaban unos insultos hacia mi, que desearia poder taparme la mente como hago con los oidos para no oir, pero eso era imposible en mi...

mi madre estaba sentada en una silla mirando a la ventana, esperando algo, o a alguien. Todos los dias hacia eso, siempre lo mismo, la misma rutina.

Muchas veces sus amigos venian a casa para poder ayudarla, incluso estube viviendo un año solo debido a que ellos se la llevaron para poder curarla, pero no consigieron nada... yo sabia cual era su enfermedad... era yo.

Al principio fue muy dificil para mi... tu querias a tu madre, la amabas por encima de todo, querias contarle las cosas que ibas descubriendo dia tras dia, mis poderes mentales... sencillamente queria contarle todo porque la consideras tu mejor amiga... pero... ella no queria mirarme, no queria hablarme, no queria oirme... me odiaba con todo su ser... Un dia me dijo lo que significaba para ella.

-tu no deberias haber nacido, por tu culpa el se fue, por tu culpa estoy asi muriendome en vida, tu voz, tu rostro, tu aroma, tu mirada... todo le pertenece a el... eres el veneno que ha inyectado en mi cuerpo que me consume por dentro... ojala me hubiera atravesado el vientre cuando tube ocasion antes de que salieras, lastima que no me dejaron hacerlo.. me hubiera curado-

despues de esas palabras me quede llorando junto a la oscuridad que te ofrece la noche, lloraba algunos ratos, otras veces gritaba de ira y de dolor, lamentandome por haber nacido...¿ es que el mundo no le puede dar cosas buenas a aquellos que se esfuerzan..?¿merezco el dolor, el rechazo y la muerte por culpa de ese hombre de aspecto zorruno que aparece en los recuerdos de mi madre? si es asi.. realmente no es justo.

Los dias pasaban, y cada vez iba a mas...sacaba mis buenas notas sin prestar atencion a clase, tenia otras preocupaciones en mente, volvia a casa y otra vez empezaba mi calvario

-Mama?- no obtube respuesta

-quieres comer algo?- seguia sin responderme... me dispuse a sacar cosas para hacer la comida, no sabia que hacer de comida, no sabia cocinar, asi que me meti en la mente de la vecina de enfrente y busque una receta de comida, espaguettis a la carbonara.

Los prepare siguiendo todos los pasos que tenia en mente la mujer, el resultado final fue magnifico, parecia que tenian un buen sabor, asi que servi los dos platos para los dos.

puse palillos aunque en la mente de la mujer habia tenedores, pero daba igual..

Mi madre no se movio, no mivio ni un solo dedo en cinco minutos... yo tampoco empeze a comer

.No quieres comer?-

me levante para cojer una botella de agua, pero antes de girarme oi un golpe.

Mi madre habia tirado el plato del suelo y se levanto para dirigirse fuera... -no quiero comer nada tuyo Gin-

-Gin... bastardo cuanto te odio- dije mientras tiraba el plato roto y toda la comida(tanto la mia como la suya) a la basura... me quede en mi cuarto otro rato lamentandome...

...

Los recuedos volaban por mi mente.. me encontraba sentado en una silla mientras que con una mano acariciaba a Sasha y con la otra sostenia una calavera.

-Ahh madre, los viejos recuerdos son conmoverdores, no te preocupes, dentro de poco obtendremos nuestra venganza...-

Me levante y deje la caravera en una mesa, Sasha se volvio a meter en su enorme estanque situado en el jardin. Me meti en mi habitacion, me quite el haori para cambiarmelo por otro... tenia un tatuaje de una serpiente negra que se enrollaba ligeramente en mi torso y cuya boca terminaba en la parte de mi cuello derecho y su cola un poco por encima de la vejiga... Saque el haori como si una mano invisible hubiera abierto el armario y me lo hubiera traido volando. Me lo puse rapidamtente y tambien saque de la misma forma mi haroi de la segunda division. Recogi mi zampakuto Aiassh de un rincon de la habitacion tenia una empuñadura blanca y su hoja se iba alternando entre blanco y negro, con un ligero brillo azulado fantasmal.

Me la coloque al cinto de la misma manera que se la colocaba mi madre. Y me dispuse a ir a mi division.


	2. 2 Susurros

Hola de nuevoo¡, ^^ aqui os dejo otro capitulo para que lo disfruteis, si teneis opiniones de la historia, ideas, críticas, etc, dejad reviews¡, espero leeros, qe difruteis, hasta el capi tres ^^

...

2. Susurros.

entre en mi division, todo estaba en calma, rapidamente los hombres me ssaludaban, como si les fuera la vida en ello., realmente si les iba la vida en ello.

No poseia teniente, hace poco que la capitana Soi Fon se habia suicidado en extrañas circunstancias, todo el mundo se preguntaba porque alguien como ella habia hecho eso. Yo de vez en cuando preguntaba, aunque sabia perfectamente que habia pasado, debido a que yo misma la mate, me resultaba un verdadero estorbo, y me deleitaba con su miedo y su sufrimiento noche tras noche al ver que si dormia podia hacer con su mente lo que me viniese en gana. Soi Fon fue mucho mas dificil que Omaeda, a Omaeda lo deje en un estado vejetatibo un año despues de haber entrado en la segunda division, con alrededor de unos once años, pero no podia matar a Soifon de golpe, o la gente sospecharia que ocurria algo raro. De todas formas, preferia esperar a divertirme un poco con la capitana durante unos años, y realmente me diverti bastante.

-Buenos dias capita- dijo un hombre con una voz llena de miedo y con la cabeza gacha entregandome unos papeles.

ahhh esto no es bueno, no puedo dar tanto miedo a mis hombres, si no sospecharan de mi, asi que tengo que intentar ser amigable por mucho que me cueste.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrrisa amigable mientras me metia en su mente para causarle un estado de bienestar sin que el pudiese darse cuenta. El hombre me miro sin miedo y se retiro con un saludo. Dios, cuanto odio hablar... mi boca no se mueve tan rapido como hablaria mi mente.. parece que soy un retrasado cada vez que me pongo a hablar.. hablo como un besugo: Gra-ci-as.

Por eso en cierto modo odio a las personas, porque para mi todas son subnormales, que no pueden seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos ni tan siquiera un solo segundo.

Firme los papeles rapidamente como alma que lleva el diablo, en tan solo un segundo leia todo lo que estaba en la hoja, y en el otro segundo rellenaba lo que tenia que rellenar.

termine en menos de cinco minutos toda la pila de papeles que habia de trabajo para el resto del dia.

Me gustaba pasear y me encantaba sentarme cerca de un lago donde dejaba que estubiera un rato Sasha.

-He terminado mi trabajo- le dije a uno de mis hombres que pasaba por alli.

-Si capitan Matsumoto, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto- dijo rapidamente con una reverencia. Mientras salia por la puerta para ir a dar un paseo alguien me llamo.

-Capitan Matsumoto- dijo el capitan de la decima division, tenia unos cuantos años mas que yo.

-Si?- pregunte fingiendo asombro, porque la verdad me lo esperaba. Este hombre ha sido el capitan de mi madre durante muchos años, a parte de que ha conocido a mi padre, pero no me caia nada bien, y lo hubieramos "aprovechado" Sasha y yo de no ser por que podriamos causar mas sospechas, y porque era hombre.

-Sigues buscandola?- me pregunto de golpe, sabia por donde iban sus pensamientos perfectamente, y no me hacia mucha gracia de hablar con nadie de eso.

-Si, intento buscarla pero da la casualidad de que no la encuentro, y por mas que busco no doy con ella, se la veo pasar te lo dire- dije con un poco de sarcasmo, todo el mundo me preguntaba donde estaba mi madre, y yo solo respondia de que me habia abandonado y se habia marchado co su querido amado, nadie puede sospechar de un niño pequeño cuya madre odiaba a muerte ¿no?

El peliblanco me miro un tanto molesto por tal respuesta, no me gustaba hablar con el porque de entre todos los estupidos con mentes inferiores, este era uno de los mas listos. En su mente albergaba un monton de dudas sobre mi, y una de ellas, y la mas acertada, es que piensa de que yo he matado a mi madre... pero no tiene ninguna prueba de ello, ni la podra tener, mi madre esta conmigo, y en cierto modo solo queda de ella su craneo.

-Bueeenoo, tengo prisa capitan Hitsugaya, si necesita algo ya sabe donde encontrarme ( espero que no lo necesites porque de ser asi no dejare ni el polvo de los huesos suyos ni de sus seres queridos) bueno que pase un buen dia, hasta la vista- dije marchandome de nuevo.

El parecia de que no habia terminado de conversar conmigo, pero o en cambio si, senti como de su mente surgian maldiciones comparandome con Gin.

(sigue maldiciendome querido amigo, un dia no tendras ojos, ni lengua ni oidos, y estaras ciego sordo y mudo, entonces me deleitare con tu sufrimiento).

dije marchandome mientras un ligero frio recorria los huesos de Toshiro, un mal augurio.

...

( ruidos extraños... el sonido del fuego devorando todo a su paso... un grito de una mujer agonizando de dolor...Sasha aterrorizada se mete en el estanque...el viento soplando con fuerza y el cielo apunto de llorar... los pulmones encharcados de agua, esperando a que el cuerpo deje de agonizar... ese maldito hombre de aspecto zorruno en sus recuerdos... deliciosa carne cruda...sangre, su color, puro y fuerte que tiñe cualquier cosa...sangre...su sabor metalico corriendo por los labios...sangre...la sangre de mi madre...su sabor)

Abri mis ojos de golpe, las sillas los libros y otros objetos, y ropa que antes estaban levitando por el cuarto, cayeron fuertemente contra el suelo, provocando un horrible estruendo. Me levante de golpe asustado, estaba asustado, me sente al borde de la cama. tenia aun el uniforme puesto a excepcion de el haroi y la parte negra del haori dejando la parte blanca sin atar, mostrando asi me pecho descubierto. Me tape la cara con las manos, y deje por un momento que esos sentimientos asquerosos propios de los debiles surgieran de mi pecho, sin darme cuenta senti que mis manos estaban humedas, estaba llorando, yo nunca lloraba, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo.

intente reprimir el llanto pero no pude, deje que saliera ligeramente de mi garganta... yo sabia por que lloraba, lloraba por mi, por mi madre, por mi vida miserable, por aquellos seres inferiores mentalmente que yo, pero que poseian muchas mas cosas que yo, y eran afortunados ahora en su vida, en cambio a mi nadie me a querido en toda mi vida, todos me han odiado, pegado, insultado, abusado... nadie se ha interesado por mi... por eso, ya que todos me han hecho daño, yo les devolvere ese daño que me han producido...pero realmente, lloraba por aquello que era, por lo que me habia convertido... por culpa de esa persona yo hubiera sido feliz.. mi madre me hubiera querido, y hubiera sido feliz en mi vida, hubiera sabido como es el amor... pero el... el mato a mi madre en vida, y la volvio contra mi, y a mi me a destrozado la vida de una manera bestial...

Odio a mi madre, pero a la vez la quiero, odio tanto el daño fisico y psicologico que me ha causado, pero la quiero por haberme convertido el alguien completamente inmune a los demas... no te preocupes madre, yo le traere de vuelta, tal como tu esperabas cada dia mirando la ventana con una mirada sin vida.


	3. 3 Verdades

Hola de nuevo, como os prometi, aqui teneis otro capitulo para que lo disfruteis

3. Verdades

La cabeza me dolia bastante, los dolores de cabeza con poderes mentales eran un clvario, porque no habia medicamento que curase tal dolor y a parte de que duraban varios dias los dolores insoportables, dias en los que no podia dormir. E l dolor de cabeza me vino justo el dia antes del aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, de Rangiku.

Nunca me olvidare de la noche anterior a su muerte, esa noche habia bebido mucho, y no era consciente de si, al verme tan borracha como iba, y al parecerme tanto a Gin, me confundio con e, primero me maltrato, y posteriormente abuso de mi. Yo no aguante mas el dolor, ya estaba cansado de ella, y por la mañana, harto de el dolor que me causaba continuamente, harto de sufrir intente suicidarme tirandome al un lago cerca de casa, estaba cansado de vivir, de sufrir, pero afortunadamente alguien me salvo. Kira que pasaba por alli se metio en el agua y me saco, tenia los pulmones encharcados, y estaba incosciente, pero el me reanimo.

-¡¿ Silver estas bien! ¡¿Por que lo has hecho?, no era muy consciente de lo que habia pasado, mero mi mente contesto rapidamente.

-Estaba buscando peces en el rio, pero me resbale, y no sabia nadar... gracias teniente Kira-.

Sali corriendo en direccion a mi casa, habian frustrado mis intenciones de suicidio. Mi madre aun dormia en la cama a causa de la resaca, me fui a la bañera para refrescarme intentarlo de nuevo, pero cuando me desnude vi que todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones, y perdi la cabeza, y la ira acumulada desde que naci afloro de mi corazon, me vesti, y me dirigi a su cuarto, y alli la mate. No se como la mate realmente, no soy muy consciente de ello, pero lo que si se es que mis poderes mentales evolucionaron de golpe, como si hubieran estado dormidos durante mucho tiempo a si que me acuerdo de que ella estaba en llamas y de que gritaba de agonia...

Lo que ocurrio despues no lo se, cuando me di cuenta, mi madre estaba muerta, carbonizada y le faltaban cachos de carne ... yo estaba manchado de sangre, pero no tenia heridas excepto los moratones que me habia causado ella la noche anterior. Cuando me mire, y luego la observe ,comprendi de repente que estaba haciendo... me la estaba comiendo.

Grite de miedo, y me escondi en mi cuarto llorando de terror, pero no podia huir del terror, porque lo que me estaba causando miedo era yo mismo

-¡¿Como he podido comerme a mi madre?-gritaba llorando...

las lagrimas fueron aminnorando, y mi cerebro comprendio todo. Ahora era otra persona, ya no era el silver de antes, era la hora de mi cambio...

Abri la puerta de mi cuarto y sali de el, para dirigirme al donde estaba el cuerpo de mi madre... a acabar lo que habia empezado.

...

hice la comida sentado en el sillon mientras los platos y las cosas volaban, como si una manos invisibles estubieran cogiendo las cosas y haciendolas. Me prepare algo de ramen con verdura y pollo., todo esto mientras me terminaba de leer un libro de seiscientas paginas que habia empezado antes de hacer la cena.

A sasha le capture un perro vivo esta tarde, ignoro de quien era el perro, pero a sasha le encanto y ahora estaba dormida en un rincon con es perro en su el libro a un lado y coji el plato con las manos, y me fui a cenar fuera, a mi jardin que daba a un lago con una gran cantidad de arboles. Me sente en el regazo de un arbol para cenar mientras miraba el agua, como suelo hacer simpre.

- Hay que reconocer que los aposentos de la segunda division no estan nada mal ¿verdad Soi Fon?- dije mirando al agua mientras me metia un taco de fideos en la boca... nadie se habia percatado de que en ese arbol donde estaba sentado silver habia un cadaver en huesos, aparentemente roidos.

...

Bueno, ya estaa ^^, seguire subiendo mas capis, depende si a la gente le gusta o no, asi que comunicadmelo si os gusta o no, Hasta la vista¡ ^^.


	4. 4 Claroscuro

4. Claroscuro

Me dormi no se como con el plato en la cabeza,me desperte asustandome y a causa de eso me cai al agua, eso me pasa por dormirme en el borde. Sali del agua enfadado con los pelos tapandome la cara, me los aparte de una sacudida y mire al arbol donde estaba el cadaver de soi fong, con su aspecto esqueletico parecia que se estaba riendo.

-Maldita sea- dije saliendo del agua enfadado y escurriendome el haroi lleno de agua. Coji el cadaver de mi ex-capitana y me lo lleve con shumpo a los aposentos.

-Toma sasha, guardalo o acaba con el, pero no quiero ni verlo, ni que lo encuentren- dije enfadado tirando el cadaver cerca de sasha esta me miro curiosa mientras o me metia enfadado a mi cuarto.

Me quite la ropa para meterme en la bañera. Me quede mirando mi cuerpo desnudo delante de un espejo largo que tenia en el baño. Tenia numerosas cicatrices en el cuerpo y una gran serpiente tatuada en mi torso. Me recorri la parte de la serpiente tatuada en mis abdominales.

Arruge el entrecejo y el espejo estallo en pedazos. Me meti en la bañera con agua helada, me relajaba cada vez que me bañaba en agua helada, era algo esplendido para mi, (yo seria feliz viviendo en el polo norte, pero sasha seguro que no) sonrrei a causa de mi pensamiento. Estube unos minutos relajado, me bañe, y sali de la bañera. Me seque rapidamente y pase a mi cuarto para quede mirando el armario de pie.

- La verdad es que no hay mucha variedad para elegir- dije mirando los mismos haoris y Kimonos de shinigami que tenia. Tenia tambien otras ropas de combate o asesinato no de estilo japones. Habia uno de ellos que me encantaba, completamente blanco, con un largo cinturon rojo que caia hacia un lado, poseia unos pantalones blancos con una especie de falda que se cortaba por la mitad en la parte de alante, y en la parte de atras se contaba hasta lo pies desde la mitad. Era un traje especial de asesinato que habia utilizado por ejemplo para asesisar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a Soi fon, despues de haberla torturado mentalmente durante podia haber matado directamente con mis poderes metales, pero deseaba medirme con ella en hakuda(combate cuerpo a cuerpo).

Pero no podia cojer eso para llevarlo a la division, asi que coji la misma ropa monotona de siempre, me vesti rapidamente y coji mi zampakuto, vi mientras salia, que el cadaver de Soi fon habia desaparecido, (bien hecho sasha, vigila que no entre nadie, y si entran, ya sabes lo que hacer) le dije mentalmente a mi anaconda mientras esta se ocultaba en unos troncos que habia puesto en el techo.

llovia mientras me dirigia a mi division, era una lluvia intensa que calaba hasta los huesos.

-Ahh-suspire

-Que hermosos recuerdos- dije mientras corria bajo la lluvia.

Flasback ( narrador omnisciente)

Llovia intensamente, la cortina gris de lluvia lo tapaba todo, y apenas se podia ver lo que habia fuera a tan solo unos siete metros. Se oian los pasos apresurados de una mujer corriendo bajo la lluvia, estaba herida en una pierna, pero donde mas estaba herida era en su mente, no era apenas capaz de pensar, estaba estancada mentalmente. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando por las noches cosas horribles, cosas relacionadas con recuerdos desagradables de su infancia, soñaba despues de todas esas horribles pesadillas que una serpiente la engullia, una serpiente blanca con ojos violetas.

Los sueños ultimamente iban a peor, pero mas o menos los controlaba, pero estas ultimas dos semanas, los sueños eran incontrolables, porque incluso soñaba despierta, veia unas cosas, y oia otras. El instinto asesino de Soi Fon siempre saltaba cuando le ocurria esto, pero en la profundidad de la oscuridad no habia nada, ni nadie. Llego un momento a pensar de que posiblemente sus instintos estaban fallando, pero su orgullo le impidio pedir ayuda a alguien, o hablarle a alguien sobre lo que le sucedia.

Esto ultimo, el joven peliblanco con ojos violetas lo sabia muy bien. Conocia a su capitana mejor que ella misma. El joven se divertia con la frustracion de su capitana.

...

Un dia de otoño, el joven, que era tercero al mando de la segunda division, se estaba bañando en un lago que quedaba cerca de una casa quemada. El cielo amenazaba con llorar, y la joven anaconda descansaba enroscada cerca de un arbol.

-Mmmm, va a llover sasha, y va a ser una lluvia torrencial...- dijo saliendo del agua.

-¿Sabes que? ya no me apetece vivir en esa pequeña habitacion de la segunda division, ademas que tu tampoco estas contenta alli, porque tenemos muy poco espacio para los dos- dijo esto el joven a la serpiente que lo miraba atentamente, los ojos del joven tenian un brillo malva claro en los que brillaba una tenue luz de locura.

-Me pregunto quien sera mas fuerte cuerpo a cuerpo, si yo o ella- dijo mientras se ponia los pantalones de shingami y se sentaba en el tronco de un arbol que yacia en el suelo.

-Creo que esta noche voy a salir a cazar- dijo mientras empezaban a caer gotas de la posterior lluvia torrencial acompañada de rayos y truenos.


End file.
